Love, Family, and Hate: Act 2
by LillyRose
Summary: First off I am not to sure about the rateing, but I will change it if seems to low. This is the 2nd part to my Forever Knight FanFiction. IN this part of the story it picks up a month later after everything has happened. And not ever one is as happy as t
1. Dreams can trun in to nightmears as easy...

I own nothing in this story but for Chris, Gina and that is it. LaCroix and the rest of the Forever Knight lovely people belong to some other lucky soul. The song in here does not belong to me ether.. Also there is a little bit of sex, not that well wirten but it's in here. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
Love, Family, and Hate: Act two   
By:Lilly Rose  
Part one:  
"What are Dreams? What are Hopes?  
  
  
  
Gina sat up, it was another bad dream. It was the same one that she been having from the start of her new life here. Luicen told her that things were going to change now that she was living at the Raven. Jeantte just told that she was going to learn to be something more. But the dream told that something evil was going to happen.   
  
It always started the same, she was walking in to the Raven and the was no one, not even one vampire. She knew it was night and the fact that no one was in her made want to leave. But something was calling her in here. She heard a voice calling her name she felt the power of another here. She saw a dead body, it was her grandmother. She knew she had to keep going she knew someone needed her. Then she heard the voice calling to her. It was deep and full of power, it remind her of her past but she just could place the voice.  
  
  
As she enter Luicen's office, she saw a man stand there with a knife. Luicen was badly hurt. Nick kneeing by his side saying something to the man. Then the man turned, his face was covered by some kind of darkness. Gina knew him, at frist she thought it was Donovan, but he was just a little too tall. He said something in a soft voice that made Gina mind knew that the was not Donovan.   
  
The man turned around and look in to his eyes. He said something she just could hear. His lips were turned up in an evil smirk, she almost though she saw fangs, yet he seemed to be human.. Yet there was a darkness in his eyes that made her want to scream. To call on any holy thing that would hear her, any God or Goddess who would care. His knife went in to her belly cutting her deep, she felt her blood rase in to her mouth. She could feel the pain and taste her own blood. The blood that so many wanted to have yet, so few would even try to get it.  
  
Her eyes moved to her love, she saw that he too was badly cut. But his wound was healing. Her's was killing her. She tired to moved to Luicen side but the man stop her. He grading by her middle and push her to him. Her blood was going all over the man, but all he did was smile. Only then when she knew she was about to die did he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and said:  
  
"This does not needed to be, just leave before it's to late. Before any of them knew what you can truly do... Before you get yourself killed... And all of them killed... For your death is coming and I am the one who will take you to it. I am the Dark side of the Light and the one you have always feared, I will take your soul to hell and let it burn in the fires... So run little girl, run. There is no where for you to hide for you are mine..." His voices seemed to be of one the past, a past so far away she couldn't place it.   
  
  
Then she would hit the ground, the hard cold floor. The cold wooden floor would turn in to dirt, then the cold night air would wash over her. Icy fingers ran over her body, the same old voice a kinder sweet voice would be heard. Yet his or her words that slept on the wind was hardly heard never clear spoken. But the feelings where the same, the feelings of love and caring. The moon light would wash of her and she would wake.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Upon the same second of the same mintue Nick would wake. He same old feelings move would wash over him, the feelings of death and pain. The anger of the fact that he had been token from what he wanted for so long. The fact that the father had changed the son again. He hated the knowage that he was used to hurt the ones he cared for. Yet there was another fear deep with in him...   
  
Gina was the answer, she was the key to his new life with Nat.. They would both be saved from his wrong doing. He needed blood, not any blood, but the blood of someone he had could do no harm to, but the girl whose were light like the sun, whose words rang only true. The girl, the woman that his father was falling for. Yet, how could he ask Nat to live this life so that he wouldn't have to hurt the sweet little girl named Gina.  
  
  
Yet having to take the blood angst her will, having to have to hurt her to get the cure made him more sick to his undead heart. The frist she knew what she was doing, she did what she had to fought him and yet this time it would have to be more painful for her. He didn't know if he could stop, if he would kill her like he almost did Nat. Yet unseen force had saved them, saved his Nat..   
  
Nat... Nat.. Nat.. Her name was like his heart beat, his soul.   
  
The sweet faced woman who he woke up to all those years ago, who was going to cut in his flesh with her small knife. Yet when his badly blue eyes opened and look upon him, his angel. For mintue on that day that would always live in his soul, he thought that he can finely gone to haven, had finely been forgiven. Yet she back up and starred at him. He knew she was not angel but just another human, but he knew that his sweet Nat was not just another human or vampire now. She was his soul still. She was all he would ever need.   
  
  
Yet he wish he could turned to the monster let it free. So that maybe he could have change at freedom. He could live in the cold darkness of night without longing for the warm sun light on his face. So that he could live with himself of how he had hurt the ones around. Him he wish for... That was the thing he didn't knew what he wanted. He wanted to be human with Nat... Or stay a vampire and always have Nat by his side.   
  
But every time Gina would walk in to the room, he would smell her sweet blood and remember. Her blood carried life. Life in the warm sun, he needed her. Yet to look in her eyes he saw that she was in pain, because he knew so much more about her now. He knew more about her then she did. He knew everything. There was a bond between them now. He could sometimes hear her thoughts. Feel her feelings. See her dreams. That's what scared him the most her dreams. He knew if she didn't get the answers that she needed about the dream she would go. And take with her his only change of being human again.   
  
Yet there was part of him that wanted to stay in the darkness want to life like this with Nat. Make her his Dark lover. But he knew that Nat wanted the sun. (Or so the thought.) She wanted to have children.. So this made him want it. Made him want to take her away from all the evils little demons that ran in the unholy darkness.  
  
He heard Jeanette walk in to the room, he felt her before. His sister was back to life, back to the undead world of pain and sadness. He knew she didn't want to be here, that she wanted to die in the fire. It was so hot in there that day. It was like hell. Something told him that what his sister felt also. He knew she though she was sur post to be in hell. That now she knew that she was needed and some day she would be going back in to the fire. Or back to the darkness forever.  
  
"Ah, your awake, do you want some wine?" Jeanette asked. She was walking to him. She wearing a new dress, it was her was the dress she wore more when things had been easier. It was the color of Dark blood. She sat on the bed just looking at him. "Come love, why do you look so up set, mmmm?"   
  
"It's nothing, a Dark dreams, that's all... Where is the rest of our 'loving family' this eve?" He ask sitting up. His head hurt, he was having the same dream. A man was coming to kill everyone he cared for and even if Gina didn't knew it. He was going to help he as he must try to help himself to her blood. Her sweet blood.   
  
  
"Our father is out, Gina is still in bed. Nat is at work and I am here with you. Is there anything else, my little brother?" Jeantte was having fun with him, she always did. She was trying to make him smile, trying to get him to open his eyes. She knew he was hurting and only wanted to make it better. Things had changed between them. He tough it was the fire. He could remember the look on her face when she asked him to let her die. To let her soul finely get some rest. But others had different planes. He wish he could help her, but his soul was just as tired as hers.  
  
He wanted to ask, but he knew he couldn't, not yet any way. Was it Donovan who saved him or something darker. He couldn't think. He didn't knew as he looked at his sister's eyes. He knew that she wasn't just his sister anymore. She was far greater and far more....  
  
End of part one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part two.   
  
The Raven was filled tonight, it seemed that everything a live and undead was in this room. Gina's blue eyes look over the Raven. She was used to this place now. But it still was not home. No, it was cold here. Lucien was acting as if he didn't even see her sometimes. This hurt, she knew he was trying to make up his mind about her. She hurt him when she told to bring Nick back across. Now all she had to do was wait for Nick to come and feed off her again. She needed him to, he had to feed off her. He had to become human. It was because of her that him and his father were not speaking again. She hated that more then she hated herself.  
  
Her eyes were almost all red, she wasn't sleeping or eating. She couldn't when she took in park of Nick's life force a month ago to make him human she had taken some of the vampire in herself. At first the hunger was to much for her to take. This had happen only 2 times before. It hurt, she didn't like it, but for Nick she was willing to take on what ever she needed to fix what she did.  
  
  
She walk to the bar, she needed a drink. She knew Jeanette would gave her what ever she wanted. She didn't understand love, it was just like being sick and ready to die. Her eyes meet Jeanette's, Jeanette understood better then anyone in this room. She knew Jeanette was the only one out of the four vampires that knew this. She also knew that Jeanette knew how much she loved Luicen LaCroix, how much she lust after him and the fact that she had pick him to change her. Donovan was right, she needed to become a vampire but not by his unfeeling hand no, by Luicen's hand.   
  
"What wrong Gina?" She asked as she saw Gina eyes. They looked sad and sicken. She had seen that look many times. Gina had the look of someone who falling in love, or was deeply in. Yet, how could this child love someone like Luicen LaCroix? There had to be a reason for that madness. "Tell me young one, what is wrong?" She laid a glass of blood wine on bar before a male vampire. She moved to where Gina stood at the end of the bar. She leaned on the bar, " Is it the pain? Do you needed to feed again?" She knew what happened when Gina took in Nicola's life force.   
Or was it the pain of being in love with her old father. She knew that pain of how he only used people that he never felt what you felt. No he could never love he even said so, a long time ago.   
  
"That and am lonely, have you seen your father? He never seems to want to talk to me any more. Is he even doing his show here any more?" She press her hand on her mouth, she was in pain from the fangs. She knew they would go away once all of Nick's life force was out her. She just needed to wait. "He was post to sit with me, we were going to talk about every thing that has happened."   
"He went out last night, he didn't say much about where he was going. He didn't come back at all. But don't worry I knew he has not gone to see the sun rise, he mostly sleeping in one of his other resting places. He will be back and his show is already on my dear, I think he might be using tapes. I don't knew."   
  
  
"Oh, I see. Then maybe he only wants to me to leave him alone. But I can't go yet... I need to speak to him and there's Nick, I must wait and see if he will feed on me again.. And Nat..." She trailed off looking at the bar. She study the lines in the bar. It seemed that this place was getting to her. Changing she needed to get out of here, but how could she leave her heart her and live without it?   
  
  
"I needed the blood wine, I needed something to get the sound of all these heart beat out of my head. Please Jeanette, gave me something that will make me sleep. I have not been sleeping at all. All I have is Dark dreams."   
She said to herself.   
  
"Yes, dear. I'll get it for you, but you shouldn't drink it in the open. After I gave it to you go drink it in the office, and lay down." She also knew that LaCriox would go in there once he came back. She also knew with that much sleeping potion, she had put in the drink Gina would finely get some sleep. Only the dead would wake her up tonight and if Jeanette was luck the dead man would be her father.   
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Luicen LaCroix walked in the Raven, his home. Gina was here, her smell was in the air. Her lovely sweet smelling blood. Gods, how he wanted her and her blood. He was scared of loving her. Needing her, she was such a child and yet a women, with her wisdom and words. He knew that if he hurt her he would hurt himself. It was to much to be in the same room with her. To see her face as she smiled at him. As he walk past all the people that made him so much money. He knew the Raven was hunting grounds for so many vampires. But tonight he went some place else. To the park, for a night run and to feed. However the feeding have became to hard for him...  
  
But every time he saw a human walking by there lonesome, they not were good enough for him. He didn't feel like he used to, their was new feelings in him. Feelings he had killed along time ago on a very cold and lonely night. He had told himself 300 years ago that he would never love or have feels of love again. Love was evil and deadly. Love was deadlier then hate. So Many have died because of love. It didn't mater what kind of love. Someone would die for it. If he loved someone they would leave him or die because of him.   
  
Yet a young girl wanted him to see her as willing lover. This girl did not understand what she was getting herself in to. She could die. Is this what his son felt every time he looked at the Doctor? Was his son put under the same spell? He would never ask. If he told any one how he felt, they knew his weakness was a human then she would be killed or hurt. He didn't want this.   
  
His eyes moved around the room. He never saw the Raven so filled. His Jeanette was back at the bar her sweet smile on her lovely lips. He saw the smile as clear as day he saw the sadness behind the smile. His child was lonely. He wish he could gave her more, gave her what she wanted most.   
  
  
"Hello, LaCriox," she said leaning on the bar, " how was the hunt?" She was playing with bit of her hair, moving it around her fingers, just raping it around her little finger. Then undoing it, she had a child like look on her pale face. Yet LaCroix knew this face had seen death and was the last face that some had seen before they had died. This was his Dark angel, his angel of death. There was so much that he loved her for. She was his first real child, there were others but none that made his heart hurt when she was in pain, made him want to fix all that ever hurt her. She and his son was who he could never live without... Until now there was Gina, she and her lovely blue eyes that could tell him so much and hurt his very soul.   
  
"Not very well," he turned around and look at all the people, "I think I would have had better luck here. Oh, well gave me a blood wine please." In a low voice that only his child could hear, "With more blood then wine."   
  
As she gave it to him she said, "Why don't you go sit in the office, it might help you get some things off your mind..." She wore an evil smile on her face as she watch her father move to the office his drink in his hand, she wondered what would happen when he found Gina. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was bored and wanted some fun around here. And this would be fun, yes it would be very fun.   
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Part 3  
  
Gina took the last drink out of the cup as her dream man came in to the room. A wine glass, her glass twin in his hand. He didn't see her right away, his eyes were stayed on his cup. They were yellow, golden and not at all scary. They made her want to kiss him and do unthinking able things to him.  
  
"Hello, Luicen," she said from her place on the big soft chair behind his desk. "Why don't you sit? You said we could talk..." She sounded drunk, as if she had way to much wine. He did not smell it in the air. All he could smell was her. He wanted her. Now.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." He sat on the edge of the desk just right in front of her, "What would you like to talk about?" He lean in a little closer then pulled back. He took a quick drink of his blood wine.   
  
Gina could smell the lovely blood that was going past his lips, those lovely lips, that were asking for her kiss. She sat up looking in to his eyes. Talk just over a whisper she said right in his ear, "Us." She sat back in the chair.   
  
"Mmm, I see. What is there to talk about? I mean you have stay away and so have I." He said looking in to her warm blue eyes, that seem to have bits of gold swimming in them. Almost as if she was like he, but he knew that was not true for this girl was alive and he wouldn't do anything to change that.  
  
  
End of 3.  
  
Now we move on to Nick and Nat. This part is called 'The Great Plan"  
  
  
Nat was sitting at her desk her little radio going, she doing a report. But her mind would not let her stay on it. It was the smell of blood all around her. Grace said she looked pale, if only Grace knew the half of it. The fact she needed to keep blood with all the time made her sick. She didn't think that it would be like this. And the one person she wanted the most to talk to and hold wasn't even talking to her.   
  
The song on the radio stopped and the DJ voice filled the room.  
"We got request from a Knight to his lady love, Lady Nat... He say that he wants only for her to forgive him. Here's the Hearts with 'Secret'."  
  
  
"We lead two different lives  
Just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
Standing closer than we are  
But we're still standing here untouched   
We want so much to touch  
And we can't wait Forever  
We Know it's dangerous   
For us be together."  
  
The song was cutting in to her heart. It was one they had drance to a year ago. This she always thought of this song when she was around Nick. This song was always there to remind her she and her lover might not be alone in there pain. That all they needed to do was be together.  
  
  
"How do we ever keep it in the Dark   
And if we dare to taste our weakness   
How could we tear ourselves apart   
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have keep this secret  
Or Forever stay apart...."   
  
She could feel the same old tears come to her eyes. Blood red tears came to her eyes. It was to much. She felt him near. She turned around and there he was. His eyes stood on hers. He look as if the song meant the same to him. She needed him now more then anything. She was going to lose her mind if he didn't touch her now.   
  
  
"I watch you coming to me  
Walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you   
Wishing I could stay away   
So many times I've tired in vain   
To close my eyes and pray it goes away   
But I can't stop myself from feeling  
To let you go would be too much  
For me to take..."  
  
  
  
"I am sorry Nat, I never meant to hurt you," He placed his hand on her face. As his took the tears from her pale face his lips kissed her forehead. He just held her. Wanting all her pain to leave her. Wanting her to love him again He felt his undead heart skip a beat. This was the woman he had be wanting for so long. He didn't know if she would forgive him for leaving her alone with her pain and the change.  
  
  
"How do we ever keep this secret   
How do we keep it in the Dark   
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep the secret   
Or forever stay apart.   
  
I can't help thinking   
When I look into your eyes  
How much I need   
It's so hard to hide..."  
  
  
"Yes, Nick... I forgive you, I want you so much." She hugged her lover to her. This felt great. Her tears were gone. She loved this man, it was like having her soul mate standing before. She wanted to hold him forever. He was right she was his Lady Nat and he was her, Sir Nick. She wish that they meet in that life. It would have made things so much easier. So much happier.  
  
  
"How do we ever keep this secret   
How do we keep it in the Dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness   
How do could we tear ourselves apart   
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or be doomed to stay apart."  
  
"We aren't like the song. We are not doomed, Nat we have the cure, but how are we going to use it?" Nick asked her as the song ended.   
  
Nat let go of him and turn off the radio. "There has to be away without hurting her.  
All we have to do is take her blood, agist her will, right?" Nat asked as she moved closer to her Dark lover. Gina was the key, but what if she could stay as she was, a vampire. They could stay together forever, her and her knight. But she would do what he wanted.  
  
"Yes, that all they we have to do is to get her blood..." Nick turned around, he didn't want her to see what was in his eyes. " Her blood carries more life in it then any other, it's like being in heaven. Nat, if we take it we will be human. Be able to have children and live in the sun." He turned to look at her, " You do want to live with me and have kids, right Nat?"   
  
  
"You know I do, I want everything I can have... In fact am almost off want go to my place?" She still had her home. Her cat however was staying with Grace, she was to scared she hurt him. She told Grace she was working with print and that he didn't like it and she was scared he would eat some of it. Grace bought it.   
  
  
"Mmmmm... That would be great, let's go."   
  
  
(At Nat's place.)  
  
They had just walk in to her little home. "Would you like a drink?" Nat asked, all the food things were gone. She had bottles of blood in the cooler, all   
kinds. She loved the mixing all the types, A with O. She didn't know if that was normal or if that would make her sick. It did make her feel better when the hunger was upon her.   
  
"All I want is you right now... Come here Nat," his eyes were burning gold. His fangs had not drop yet but it was close. He wanted her, there was all the signs. He was hard as hell and he want to bring the souls as one.   
  
Nat walked to him, she was not scared. She wanted him more then she wanted anyone else. She place her hand on his chest. "Then take me right now, my Dark lover."  
  
He pick her up and carried her to the bed room. His lips went down on hers and never lift. She lick and kissed his lips. This is what she been waiting for. Her lover was finely loving her. She let herself go, she needed to be with him all of her. As she was laid on the bed her mind was only on sex and her love for man who was standing before her.   
  
  
Nick's eyes fixed on the zipper of her dress. His hands were to slow to undo them all. Take both sides of the dress he ripped down the center. She lay in front of him in her bra and underwear. His hands covered her chest. "Are you sure, my love?" He didn't want to take anything she wasn't ready to gave.   
  
In answer to Nick's question she ran her hand down to harden manhood. "I am very sure. Are you sure you're up to it?" She rub him a bit she already knew the answer.   
  
"Nat if I was any more up for it, I'd be in the heaven, mmmm... But being in your arms already heaven." He slowly licked at her thought her bra. He could her moan, her voice filling the room.   
  
  
Nat and Nick made love like they always wanted to, both seeing the love in each others eyes. As they came to their joy and end of the mating, both sets of their eyes were golden and their fangs had came in to the others neck drinking of their lover's love and blood.   
  
  
Their arms around each other they looked in to their lover's eyes. "I have ideal, Gina has always told me she hates it when she when doctor takes blood from her.. A needle, it will work, we'll be doing it agist her will, and her blood would still carry the cure." She kissed Nick's noise.  
  
"It's ideal, we can try it, and it wont hurt her." His eyes smiles in to her. And the game started all over again, him kisses and licking at her lips and her sucking on his tongue. This was the there of getting the fire in to them again.   
  
Their only thoughts of how they love each other, but what the other didn't know is that both wanted to stay a vampire, just for the other seek they would be come human.  
  
Loves sweet pain  
Part 5  
  
"You are such a jerk! I hope you never come near me again!" Luicen just told Gina, that he had no feeling for her, and that he saw her as only child. He saw the tears coming over her face, the only thing he wasn't ready for was that her tears were mixed with blood.   
  
  
"What is this, blood? Who did this to you? Who changed you?" His anger was burning in to him. He felt as if someone had hurt his lovely one. He took another step forward as she steps back. The look in her lovely blue eyes that of pain and lost.  
  
"Why should do I have to tell you?" Her voice was cold and filled with sweet pain. "What would you care? Am nothing to you remember. Am nothing but a fucking child? REMEMBER?!?!"   
  
  
That was to heartless, she was calling him on his own pain. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to let her go, let her be free to find a human man to love. To have little kids who would look up to her as their mother. And she was crying blood tears. He wanted to know who brought her across, who took that from him.   
  
  
"I am not talking to you, you S.O.B!" her voice filled the room, only the vampires in the other rooms could hear it. One vampire sat near the door of the office with a sweet mean smile on his lips, as he drank his blood wine. He was thinking how much fun he would have with the little bitch. Yes he would make sure the little bitch would pay. Making him look like fool in front of the other... Yes.. He would have her sweet blood and eat her heart.   
  
Luicen look to the woman he was falling in love with the woman who made his undead heart beat. The woman who made him want to fall on his knees and kiss her feet. Yet right now. He need her to be space from her. He need to be away from the one thing that gave his unlife meaning. He had to many people around him that didn't like him to much. He wanted her safe. And if others thought he didn't care for her that would make her safer.  
  
Gina's blood tears covered her face. She didn't like this. Her heart was moving her soul to death. Her soul was leaving her. Heart stopped beating. Then it wasn't the pain from his words. A different pain cut to her. It was the pain of losing the last bit of Nick in her changeling her back human.   
  
Was that pain he saw on her face. Real pain? What had he done to her? He moved to her as he saw her all to her knees. He held her as she throw up the blood she had just drank. He held her as she sod agist him. He held her as she look up at him and he held as he kissed. He held her when she fall a sleep in his arms from the pain. He held when he carried her to his bed and he held as he laid down beside her. He held her. He held her. He cried.   
  
  
------  
Part 4  
  
The vampire smiled. Yes things as it was planed. This would work. The vampire licked it's lips, walking back to the bar. The vampire walked in to the night. It's golden eyes look around until it meet it's master.  
  
"How is it going?" The man said, studying the vampire.   
  
"She has them all fooled.. Even herself fooled master." The vampire said watching the man.   
  
"Good.. Now go keep watch. You know what to do....."  
  
An evil smile stay on the vampire's lips.. "Yes master."  
  
end of part 4 


	2. Love is hard place to live.

_____Same as before I own nothing in this story, but for Gina and Chris. Enjoy._________________________________________________________  
  
Dark souls fighting the light...  
Part 5  
  
Nat and Nick entered the Raven. Nat carried a small black bag, her eyes moving around the room. Nick held her close. He knew that he had to find Gina soon. Before he called this off. Would it be so bad that he and Nat stay like this?  
Forever in each other's arms. Nick found them a table, he sat Nat down and moved to a table.  
  
What Nick didn't know was that Nat was thinking the same. Even as she could feel the heart beats around her. Feel life's sweet undieing song she knew that she was alive. Even in her life as a human she felt alone and scare... Even weak. But now she was strong. So, maybe she could think of away to stay this way.. Or even just wait until a better time to become a human again. Sighing she looks over to her one true love. She would gave it all up for him.   
  
Nick felt the pain, short in him.. He felt the link with Gina die. Almost as if she herself was dead. Jumping from his seat he grad Nat's hand. And ran to the office. Seeing the blood on the floor. Nick's heart stopped. He knew something had happened. Turning to Nat, "Stay here.. I will be back.. I must find my father." Press the secret door open, he made is way down the steps of the dark room. He could smell his father. Hear a heart beat, he knew as Gina. Feel the power around them. But what he same in his father's eyes, and the blood tears running down his face made him stop.   
  
Was that love he saw on the monster's face. Did the old demon find something he cared for more then himself? It didn't seem like that was it. No.. His father said he couldn't never love. Love was for the weak and the human's. Yet, as he stood there he remember his sister. His human sister. Remember what he took a way from this man. This vampire. Hellish demon. Yet, even now as he stood there he knew that he couldn't take this love away.   
  
  
Luicen looked up seeing his only son, pain deep in his soul and eyes. "I don't know what wrong with her. She a sleep.. She was in so much pain.. The look on her face..." His voice dropped. As Nick got closer.   
  
"She will be fine father, let her rest, come.... Let's get something to drink upstairs." He knew that he would have to get LaCroix away from Gina, for their plan to work.   
"NO!.. I wont leave her side, she needs me." Looking down to Gina's pale face he kissed her forehead, still holding her close as if she was his doll and he a scared child. Laying on his bed, the black covers around them. He wouldn't leave her.. Not now not ever.   
  
The feelings in his father's voice almost made Nick jump out of his undead skin. They ever so raw.. Deep. Something he thought he would never see in the old one's face. Hear is his aged voice. Or see in the monster's eyes. No, this wasn't a monster. He was a man, worried for his love. Worried for the young girl who had changed all of their lives. His father was in love.  
  
Nick walked back up to Nat, he walked to his love. He knew their plan would not work right now. He would have to wait. Then his mind filled with worries and fears.   
  
He wanted to stay like this in the night be with his love, his mate. Even now as her smell filled the air, sure there was the heart beats and smell of every other being in this room.. But then there she was. There was his love, his Nat. With careful movements only a vampire could do he was at his beloved side. "Nat, let's go hunting.." His voice seem darker, almost filled with the dark power of the old days of him, his sister, and his father. All Nat could do is to stand, something in his voice filled her with an odd passion. Both moved out of the Raven and in to the cold night.  
  
  
End of Part 5.  
  
Part 6  
  
His lips pressed on Gina's sleeping forehead, his arms holding her close, and his head resting on the pillow behind them. Luicen LaCroix felt as if time had just stopped and he was just here. Just in this bed, just holding a woman... A woman who made him wish that he could take her to his world, or be in her's. Mmmm, what a thought, to be at her side always.   
  
His eyes went to her angle face. As his eyes closed and he just let the sound of her heart beat fill him. He even started to beg himself to whisper the 3 words she wanted to hear. To fill her face with happiness. But he was scared. Worried.. Hurt. He wasn't sure if he could love again. No.. He need time. Yet didn't already have that time?   
  
He saw that her eyes were starting to open.. They would close then open again. When they were finely open, his lips moved up in to his evil/sexy smile that is know only to his lips. He even spoke in a sweet sexy voice he did on his show to her... " Gina..time to wake.." He whispers against the skin behind her ear. Press a small kisses to the soft sweet smelling skin there.  
  
Her sweet voice filled the air.... "Mmmmm?" She asked thought it was only it was only a sound. The sound filled his ears, leaning down he kisses the top of her head.  
  
"What is it my sweets?" He asks as he looks down at her. She was like angel. A sweet loving angel. Yet, he wished to change this angel turn her to the darker side of the night... Even now he could hear her sweet heart beat. Each sound almost calling out his name. But not the only vampire side wanted her. He could feel the man in him, his heart and his body. It wanted her, wanted to make itself one with her. Yet he was a fool... How could a young lovely thing want an old monster such as he.  
  
Gina eyes opened her lips move up to a smile. His eyes look down to her. The way it seemed almost as if time was standing still. A new way was looking down at her. She wanted to gave him her blood. Her soul. She wanted to feel his arms around her forever. Yet even as she lays with in them she knows he would never even make love to her.   
  
Closing her eyes she felt him move away just a bit. Feeling his arms around her she felt him move from the bed. "Gina I must tell you something..." His voice sounded odd. She opened her eyes, looking over him "Yes Luicen." Came her voice in a soft lusty sound, just over a whisper.   
  
  
Luicen almost lost it as he heard her say his name. He started to wonder what his name would sound of her lips if she was Climaxing. Licking his lips he stood over her watching her. His cold ice blue eyes seem to have gold swimming with them. The bits of gold was almost over taking Gina as she press up, so that she could sit up and listen to him.   
  
"You know I am older then you.. Far to old." He started he felt like he was loosen a battle but something in him wanted to lose it. "For the Gods names I am older enough to be your... Your..." He didn't want to say father, because he would be her father's father's father.. And what not.   
  
"Yes I know, you are older then I, but isn't it so that in the "olden" days a girl of my age would be married to a man who was older then her... Such as the girl could be 16 and the man 36?" Asking him in her sweet voice that made him burn for her. He looked away not wanting to really to look at her. Yet even as he looked away he found that he wanted to look deep with in her eyes. Make her see what she was doing to him. Even now being this close to her made his pants seem to small in some areas.  
  
He blinked then, wondering how she got to be so smart. Walking back to the bed he sit down next to her. "I just need time to think..that all I need to see where to put things in place." Gina kisses the side of his face then, her warm lips going over his cold dead skin, and slowly got up from the bed "I'll leave you to think." She said in a sweet voice. That could only make him smile, her eyes.. Her lovely eyes look down at him as she stood before him in a warm smile.   
  
She saw him nod slowly as she walk to the stairs, her eyes staying on him a bit as she slowly move up them. Holding on to the rail as if not to fall. But she also need it to keep her from going back, she need to gave him time. Time to understand that she was giving herself fully to him.   
  
  
As she reentered the office, she could hear the soft sound of some breathing, then the sound of someone walking up behind. She close her eyes fear, was it Nick? Or even Nat, she felt some grade her from behind. Then words were whispered in her ear "Don't move" the words were cold on her skin. She didn't know who's voice it was. The words were to low to really understand. Felt a needle move in to her skin on her upper arm, then something was put in to her blood something that made her head spin and made her eyes start to close. Then the words move over her ear again, the cold breath washing over her skin. "I told you I would have you.... You're mine bitch." Chris' words felt like a dagger in her heart.   
  
  
  
End Of 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part: 7.  
  
The feeling of some slapping her face, the hard pain of the cold hand move on her warm soft skin. Was the feeling that made Gina come to, made her wake from the darkness that held her. Her eyes opened slowly as they went up to look at the vampire who hit her. She could still feel the pain on her skin, she knew the slap has left a red mark on her skin, yet she knew she was not badly hurt, she try to speak but there was something holding her lips closed.   
  
"So you finely wake?" There was an sickening simper on his lips, as he rubs his fingers softly and then pulled a chair in front of Gina, she looked down to see herself tired down to a chair that looked the same. She tried to talk but it comes out as a soft low moan of pain. As he sat down in front of her, Gina look deep in to his eyes, wondering what he wanted. She knew him as the man who was named Chris. The vampire who tired fostering off of her the frist night she came to the Raven looking for Nick.   
  
The taste of old blood was in her mouth, worried that it was the old rag Chris was using as gag, she bites down on it. Shaking her head, she close her eyes. Thinking 'Damnit.. Why now?' Her form still felt weak from what ever she was gaven. Gina felt as if her world was caving in.   
  
  
"Well, little bitch the master is going to have fun with you.." There was a pain in the back of her head as Chris pulled her hair hard, "And when he is done lovely bitch," leaning in he licks the side of her face "I will have you for lunch.. You will beg me sweet whore to free you and kill you ... May be even change you to one of us." The smirk on his face could make Gina sick. His eyes held an evil note, that made her want to cry for him. Where was her Lucien.. Her sweet loving man.. Or Nick and Nat.. Where were they? Then again she didn't even know how long she had been passed out?   
  
  
Chris sat in front of Gina, the smell of her lovely blood filled the air, it was like the smell of haven. Licking his lips a smile came to them "Soon.. Very soon the master will be here." He said out loud though he didn't care if the "bitch" was listening at all.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Janette know something was wrong there was something in the air that just didn't feel right, it was as if something was missing from the Raven it's self. Moving from behind the bar Janette walked a cross the dance floor trying to see if it was some newbie vampire feeding off of a human while they danced. That was always a problem around here.   
  
Then it hit her, the knowage that she didn't feel Gina nor did she hear a heart beat that belong to Gina. Shaking her head she moves with her lovely grace to the bar. Feeling eyes upon her, she turned slowly wondering who was watching her, not finding the eyes that were set on her, but finding Nicolas and Nat, she sighs. What sadness she thinks for them not to know what the other felt.   
  
  
Looking at them, she smiles softly it was good to see them together, they belonged together. Moving to where she could stand next to their table, she smiles at them placing her soft hand on Nicolas' shoulder "Have you seen Gina?" she asks them both with a lovely smile.   
  
  
Nick was the frist to get a worried look, "No, isn't she with LaCroix?"   
  
Janette shakes her head, leaning in closer so that only they can hear, speaking in a voice so low that only a vampire could pick it up. "I can not feel her nor hear her heart beat.. Something is wrong..."   
  
  
As the brother and sister spoke, Nat saw LaCroix exit his office, she tilted her head so that they could see, "There he is with out her.." she said knowing they would understand. The 3 vampires stood up, looking to the elder in their family.  
  
  
Seeing the look on their faces, Luicen spoke frist "What is wrong my children?" His voice was filled with happiness was blinding him to the worry that the others had in their eyes.   
  
Nick stood up, "Where is Gina?" He asked his father, watching his face turn even paler. Didn't LaCroix know where Gina was, "God Damnit" Nick mumbled to himself knowing the answer before Luicen even said a word.   
  
"She went for a walk, I.. I don't know where she could be. " 


End file.
